


Dandy/ Twisty Tales

by Clockworklove



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: But also unhealthy relationships, Dandy is a vulnerable brat, Fluff, M/M, Twisty is a better person than given credit for, we need more fics for this pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworklove/pseuds/Clockworklove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories involving Dandy and Twisty from American Horror Story: Freak Show.  They aren't related, they are stand-alone unless otherwise indicated. The first couple chapters are shorter (importing them from my tumblr), but I plan on them growing longer as I progress. :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Dandy, Sleepy Dandy

It had been a whole day since the clown had arrived in Dandy’s home and already Dandy felt as though he finally had someone around who was worthy of his company. The clown didn’t say much, but he was a very good listener; all day, Dandy showed his many toys to his new friends and performed endless puppet shows for him. 

Every once in a while, the clown would sigh heavily or hold onto his bag especially tightly. At first, Twisty was incredibly annoyed by this ridiculous man-child and the way he whined when the clown didn’t respond whenever he said something. To be honest though, Twisty wasn’t sure he wanted to go back into his cold forest trailer and be alone. The company he kept never seemed to want anything to do with him, so Dandy’s bright-eyed glances at him were enough to have kept him there all day. It was only when Dandy’s eyes started to droop that he happened to look up at the big golden clock on the wall. 11:00. 

Dandy was still up on his puppet stage, head rested on his arms. He yawned and looked at the clown, “Did you enjoy my performance tonight, clown,” he asked sleepily. Twisty simply nodded and gestured to the small stack of pillows beside him. Dandy groaned and got up, walking towards Twisty with his drowsy brow furrowed and plopped down onto the pile. Sure, he was an insolent little spoiled brat but the way he buried his face was a pretty funny sight. With a light change in his tone, he spoke up again quietly, “Thank you for watching me.”

Thinking about it, Twisty noticed that while Dandy had a lot of toys, he didn’t have anyone here to play with. Hell, his mother offered to pay him just to spend time with Dandy. Was the kid really that bad? He also didn’t appear to have a father. A faint odor was lingering around the clown’s nose and he remembered his sack was still clutched to his lap tightly. It was when the clown heard Dandy murmur lightly in his sleep that he figured the kid wouldn’t think to touch it in the night; he was far too tired. The clown could easily make a break for it if he chose, but he decided to stay for the night and sleep somewhere warm. 

He saw Dandy’s painful looking sleeping position on the pillows and looked around to see if the boy had a bed. Turns out, his puppet theatre was a lot bigger on the inside with a lush mattress tucked inside that looked ever so comfortable. Carefully, Twisty tucked his arms underneath the boy and lifted him effortlessly off of the ground and carried him to bed. The mattress seemed so vast, Twisty knew it probably wouldn’t matter to Dandy if he slept in here with him for just a night. He made sure to keep his space between them, but he would glance at Dandy’s sleeping face every so often to check on him. 

———————

He had no idea how long had passed when he woke back up to movement beside him. The clown opened his eyes to those twice the size of his, looking at him in wonder. In the boy’s hand was the clown’s mask, and Twisty worked quickly to try and grab it back from him. Dandy reached out his arm away from the clown and held the mask from his reach, but Twisty wasn’t having it as he growled and slammed the boy harshly back onto the bed. He ripped the mask from his hands, panting heavily; ashamed of his face. To his surprise Dandy didn’t even flinch at him, didn’t call him a freak or cower to hide. Instead, he held out his hand and ran it down the clown’s face softly. “Why do you wear that foul thing when you have so much more to offer?”

This was the first time he’d been treated in this way, but it didn’t feel right. He was hideous, a freak. His entire jaw was a mark of shame, a scar of self-hatred, but that wasn’t how Dandy was reacting to it. When the clown opened his mouth to speak, a pathetic whine lead him into his speech, “What are you talking about? I am a failure; a freak. All I wanted was to make people laugh and smile, but all I got was ridicule and this horrible scar. My mother was wrong, I’m a terrible clown” Dandy just shook his head, smiling, and laid it down on the clown’s shoulder. 

”They know nothing. You’re a good clown, and you’re mine now.”


	2. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Con warning for this chapter. In which Dandy just wants to play and Twisty has had enough.

It had been a disaster of a night for Twisty: his new friends had gotten loose and run off, and there was currently a rich brat sleeping on the floor of his home in the woods. The clown looked in disgust at the cheap store-bought mask laying beside the boy, ehrm, man. All Twisty had wanted to do was entertain the kids and Dandy had gone and stabbed at them, clumsily letting them escape. 

The night was growing colder and Twisty could see Dandy start to shiver, even within the confines of his baggy, makeshift clown costume. Examining it closer, he saw that the colored circles had been hand-sewn and wondered if the boy had done it himself or gotten his mom to do it. All he knew now was that he had to figure out a way to get rid of Richie Rich without having to speak. At this point, he didn’t feel the least bit sorry giving the boy a good kick to wake him up. He was met with a drowsy groan from Dandy and shook him again with his foot. 

”What, what is it,” Dandy sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Do we have any more victims to play with?” The excitement in his voice annoyed the clown greatly and Twisty shook his head. “Well, why did you wake me?” Twisty pointed to the door, but Dandy blatantly ignored it. “So what should we do now that I’m wide awake? We could play a game! How about we recite films back and forth. Oh, or we could play with something in that bag of yours.” Dandy snatched the bag from Twisty and rummaged eagerly through it until his eyes grew extremely wide and he dropped it. The head from inside the bag rolled across the floor.

Well, maybe that will get him running, the clown thought. Much to his dismay, all Dandy did was look at him in awe. “You’re much less boring than I thought you’d be,” he said with a little smile growing. “But I feel like we should be on a talking basis by this point. How about you take off that silly mask already?” When Dandy reached out for his face, the clown quickly slapped his hand away, but all that did was present Dandy with a challenge. “C’mon clown, we could tell each other secrets. I have plenty of my own you know.” Dandy threw himself at Twisty and grabbed for the mask. That was the last straw.

The clown roared and clutched Dandy tightly by the wrists, slamming them painfully back onto the hard floor. This had clearly taken him by surprise, because the wideness of his eyes was now entirely different. While not being entirely frightened, he didn’t look like he was holding himself together either. Dandy looked up at him and tested his oppressor’s grip and found that he couldn’t move. Twisty was breathing heavily from underneath the mask and tightened his hold. Dandy gasped and went to kick up but found the clown was too overpowering. “Wh…what are you going to do to me? All I wanted was to see what’s under that cruddy old thing, where’s your sense of fun? You know, for a clown you certainly aren’t that funny.”

Twisty was seeing red and feeling nothing as he found himself pulling Dandy up and slamming him back down onto the floor. The back of Dandy’s head made a thud and he saw stars. As much as the boy struggled to get free, Twisty wasn’t giving him the satisfaction. “Ow, it hurts. Please let me go,” the clown found it almost disturbing how aroused he was becoming from all the squirming Dandy was doing underneath him and came to terms with what he was about to do to get the boy away for good.

He grabbed Dandy’s clown suit by the collar and with one angry tug, ripped the top open. “What are you doing, that took me forever to stitch,” Dandy scolded him despite his current situation. The waver in his voice wasn’t lost though. For someone who had such a luxurious life, Dandy’s body didn’t show that he ate everything he could ask for; he was actually quite well formed, plenty of lean muscle to work with. Dandy made one more fruitless attempt to break free before Twisty angrily flipped him onto his stomach and pinned his body against him, holding him down. The clown was already hard and Dandy felt it pressing into him from behind. He began to feel terrified, especially not being able to move. When he tried to speak, he found the air was pushed from him. Twisty moved up from off of his to loosen his own trousers and Dandy was too afraid to look up at him, “Please, please dont,” he weakly begged before feeling his own bottoms torn away. The night was so damned cold but that was now the last thing on his mind. 

The weight soon returned to him and when he felt the girth rub against his back he screamed out for help. Twisty grabbed the brat’s hair and pulled his head back to quiet him and Dandy yelped, tears threatening his eyes. Served him right for all the misery he’d brought those kids, Twisty thought and pulled harder. After rubbing himself for a few moments, Twisty grabbed Dandy’s hips and raised them into position before entering him with one swift thrust. At that moment, Dandy resumed his effort to get away until the clown began to hammer into him with no remorse. Dandy’s body seemed to go limp under Twisty’s hold after a minute or so and his eyes were wide open in what appeared to be shock. Twisty noticed bruises forming where he had his hands on Dandy’s hips and he suddenly felt the guilt fall on him. He slowed his pace as Dandy moaned quietly, still unmoving. As much as Twisty felt he should stop, he also had a strong urge to finish. 

Twisty preferred a slower pace because Dandy would make a bit of noise when he hit the right spot. It was a noise that the clown liked, unlike Dandy’s usual blabber. He sounded much nicer coming undone. One final, pained moan sent Twisty over the edge and he came inside of the boy. As he pulled out, he heard Dandy let out a quiet “Ah” and saw just the damage that he’d actually caused. The sight of blood made him fret; what would his mother have said? He shook his head and, instead of cleaning Dandy up, he left and went out for a walk to clear his head. Maybe he’d look for new playmates, Dandy would probably be gone by the time he got back. That would keep him away. 

His costume was in shreds, the clown had torn it to hell. The feeling of the cold had come back to bite and Dandy’s body shivered and twitched in pain. Tears soaked the floor under his head and he felt like his insides were as torn as his costume. Out of everything, he had never expected this kind of torture, of humiliation. He shouldn’t want to stay, but he couldn’t move either. He grabbed what he could of his costume and pulled it closer to his body as he curled into a ball. He couldn’t go home just yet, he needed to stay and make up with the only interesting person in his life. He was sure when the clown got back, he would comfort him, right?


	3. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twisty sees another side to Dandy.

 It was around one in the afternoon when Dandy finally awoke from his morning nap. His room lit up with the sun's harsh rays; mother didn't like Dandy being outside for long periods of time, but she was never shy to open the curtains all the way and annoy him. What would he do to occupy his time with today? He looked around at all his fancy toys: boring, boring, boring. "Moooother! Mother!," he yelled and yelled with no reply. She must have gone out shopping for more gaudy jewelry to wear around the house. If mother was going to go out, so was Dandy. Hopping out of bed, he pulled on a basic button-up collared shirt with his favorite blue sweater. He slipped a hundred dollar bill into his wallet for if he needed pocket change and headed out the door. Maybe he would look for the mysterious clown to play with. The last time he'd seen the clown was after he'd helped drag the young girl back into the trailer for him. The feeling of invigoration Dandy got when doing that excited him to no end; to help his new friend. His friend. The clown didn't seem to say much, but Dandy read his squinted eyes as a sign of compassion. They had had such a great time together in Dandy's playroom, he was such a great listener. He hoped the clown would come back to play again. Dandy smiled at this thought and strolled out the door. The sun shone brightly in the sky overhead and he found himself humming a little tune, but his happy little melody was brought to an end when he realized mother had taken his car. "That bitch," Dandy yelled and grabbed a potted plant off of the patio and throwing it down, smashing it to pieces. "Why does she have to ruin everything!?" He stomped his foot on the remaining flowers and a few seconds later, he had composed himself and sighed in resignation. "Well, it looks like I'll just have to take the scenic route," Dandy started out to the woods. Maybe it was better this way, he would have a better chance of running into the clown after all; he also didn't mind keeping up his leg exercise. He would yell at mother later; for now, he just wanted to have a nice day. 

When Dandy reached the dirt and grass, he only worried about his shoes for a moment; he would have mother send for a new pair, this was a special occasion. He was told that getting too much sun wasn't good for his complexion; that those with darker skin were the workers and only the wealthiest had porcelein skin. The trees blocked most of the light anyway, what was it to mother if he happened to stay out all day. He couldn't exactly remember where the clown's home had been located, all the trees looked the same. He weaved his way through the trees with wide eyes, looking everywhere to no avail. "Clooooown," he called brightly. "Clown, would you like some company? I think you still have some of my toys as well and I thought maybe we could have another play-date if you would like." No answer. "Clown, show yourself this instant!" His lips pursed and he groaned in frustration. A few meters away, Twisty was huddled behind a bush; he had heard the little brat coming and decided to make himself scarce. The last thing he needed right now was that little leech hooked onto him all day. He saw the petulant little twerp stomp his foot on the ground before plopping down onto his bottom and tucking his legs to his chest. His bright white pants would surely be a mess after that, but the boy didn't seem to care as he pouted and hid his face against his legs. "No," Twisty thought. "He can't be crying." That was when the clown heard a rustle of leaves in the distance. He looked to Dandy, but the boy must not have heard them, for he stayed in his same sad-looking position. Three men came out from behind a tree near Dandy and were closing in like sharks. They were in dirty, ratty looking clothes and seemed to be in their mid-to-late forties. The biggest of the three, a pudgy man with horrid nine o' clock shadow, was twiddling with something in his pocket. Twisty was getting nervous; this didn't look good. A twig snapped and Dandy jolted upward, staggering onto his feet. He brushed off the seat of his pants and stood straight up, trying to ignore his nerves. "Good day, gentlemen," he worked up a smile and held out his hand to the pudgy one. The man didn't shake his hand, instead he just smiled back; unlike Dandy's smile, his was more menacing. "Yes it is," he replied in a low voice. "Now that you're here." Dandy looked down to the man's pocket where he pulled a knife out. Dandy froze for a second, he couldn't show his fear. He was above these lowlifes and they had to respect him; they couldn't do anything to him. He had grown up on the statements of his mother: that he was untouchable. Dandy shook his head and smiled at the man, "There is no use trying to kill me with that measly little blade. Perhaps you've not heard of me, I am Dandy Mo..." 

"Oh sweetheart, we wasn't planning on killing you. Just yet that is," the other two men grabbed Dandy by his arms and forcefully held him in place while the man with the blade came closer. "Unhand me this instant," Dandy fought against their grip. "What do you want with me, let me go!" How were they able to do this to him, he was a Mott! He was rich and privileged, held above them in all regards. He was... scared out of his mind. The blade was cutting off his sweater; poking him when he fought to get away. Behind the bush, Twisty watched with wide eyes. What was happening? He had killed a fair amount of people in the past, but he never did any of this. One of the men holding on to Dandy's arms swept a leg under the finely groomed boy, knocking him off his feet and onto the filthy ground. When his top half was bare, it was clear that his breathing had become sporadic. The big man watched him from above, groping at the front of his own pants. This was wrong, so wrong. When the man got down and crawled over Dandy, the boy's reflexes kicked in and he spit in his face, resuming his struggles. "Oh, we've got a feisty one here boys." Dandy's hundred dollar bill was sticking out of his pocket, and the man grabbed it and stared in awe. "Look what I found here boys, we got a little cupie doll here." He forced his mouth on Dandy's until Dandy took the man's bottom lip between his teeth. He was met with and slap and the hundred dollar bill was shoved in his mouth, "Shut up you little shit," the men rolled Dandy onto his stomach and Dandy's eyes went wide in shock. Twisty watched in fear from his hiding spot, out of anxiety he let out a small groan. The men briefly stopped and looked around for the source of the noise, but after a few moments they resumed taking off the rest of Dandy's clothes. Dandy had given up fighting, his body wasn't responding to anything and he let out shallow, faint breaths. The man took himself out and stroked, staring at the beautiful sight before him. "This will be fun, I promise." Dandy may have annoyed him before, but no one deserved such an awful traumatic experience. Before the man could go any further, a roar was heard from a short distance away. Twisty came out from behind the bush like an angry ape and charged toward them. They all let out terrified screams as the clown pulled out a knife of his own and went to work cutting their throats open. When only the pudgy one was left, he cowered back and fell onto the ground. "We wasn't hurting him I swear." Twisty looked back at Dandy shaking on the ground, clothes torn to shreds, and back to the man at his feet. The knife was driven straight into the man's skull; Twisty even left the knife there to go over to Dandy. 

Dandy was shivering in fear and Twisty thought of how to help him. Twisty looked down at his large shirt and lifted it over his head, then carefully sat Dandy up and pulled it over him. Dandy looked at him, eyes distant and lost. Suddenly, he began to sob. Twisty didn't know how exactly Dandy must be feeling, and wasn't that great at helping, but he was trying his best. Dandy and he were from totally different worlds, and he admired how brave Dandy had been in the beginning. He put a finger to Dandy's lips, trying to get him to stop crying. The crying continued and Twisty decided that maybe it was best to let him cry. This was a side of Dandy that he didn't think many had seen before; the truly vulnerable side. He wasn't crying because he didn't get the pony he wanted, or because his mother hadn't made his favorite dessert; he was scared, he needed someone there for him. Twisty would be that someone. When Dandy eventually wrapped his arms around Twisty's neck and buried his face in the crook of it, Twisty picked him up and carried him toward his trailer. Maybe this time, he would give Dandy a puppet show himself.


End file.
